maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Do List
I'm just searching around for pages that need editing, especially quests. So here goes: Tutorial Quests ALL DONE!!! Everything that had to be there, is there, so we can just ignore those :p Rank Quests *Becoming A Beginner 3 - Share section incl. picture *Becoming A Beginner 4 - Share section incl. picture *Becoming A Beginner 5 - Share section incl. picture *Becoming A Beginner 6 - Share section incl. picture *Friends with Edward 1 - Share section incl. picture + Prologue + Description *Becoming A Rookie 3 - Share section incl. picture *Becoming A Novice 3 - Share section incl. picture *Becoming A Traveler 5 - Prologue Main Quests *Ghosts in Kerning City 5 - Prologue *Ghosts in Kerning City 6 - Prologue *The Warriors of Perion 4+ - Whole pages *Ellinia in Danger 3 - Prologue *Ellinia in Danger 1, 2, 8+? - I dont know if the quests exist in the game so dont know if we have to add. *Subway Into Operation 7 - Share picture. Crafting Quests *Making Pet Food 1 - Share section *Making Mystic Dew 2 - Share section incl. picture + Rewards *Making Mystic Dew 3 - Share section incl. picture + Rewards *Learning Enchant Scroll 4 + - Whole pages (working on 4) Skill Quests *Magic Claw I - share picture + confirm rewards/share message *Magic Claw II - Need to be made. *Power Strike II - Share section incl. picture + Rewards *Cold Beam I - Whole page lulz *Holy Arrow I-II - Need to be made. Map Quests Henesys *The Road to Henesys and Thicket Around Henesys are '''DONE '(including quests, monsters, items, npcs etc.)'' Kerning City *Keeper of The Road South of Kerning City II *Ghost Repellent Music - Share picture *Keeper of Subway Ticketing Booth - Share picture Perion *Keeper of East Street Corner of Perion I Ellinia *Cynical Orange Mushrooms - Prologue (accidentally clicked this away) Other Stuff *Various quest items are linked to pages that dont exist. Our job to make them :) *Same with monsters *Apple - Quest reward section + how to obtain (in a diffrent way then a quest, aka monsters or w/e) *Fashion - I need to know what quests give the fashion items *Monster Item Drops - I need to know what the exact drops are of the Towering boxes (Sky Scraper)! + Red Air H's picture... Quest Items *Favor of Friend - picture *Hearsay - picture *Pendant of Friendship - picture *Pill of Power - picture *Trust of Fellow - picture Note Feel free to update this list when you've done something, or found something that needs to be done!!! (please do comment or type at the update section so we know who does what :p) If you create a page, wich contains a link to an NPC or monster or w/e that already excists, edit THAT page as well. (add the quest name or w/e your making) Last Update .... Even more we need to do... *sigh* we need ALOT of quest item pictures. I'm done making them for rank quests, throughout Becoming A Novice 1. Yea... I'll just get some sleep and continue tomorrow... xD MetalHarpey 19:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Failed at the Prologue of Cynical Orange Mushrooms ... MetalHarpey 10:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Didnt check Skill quests yet, checked map quests upto Henesys (not the Z.mushroom path) MetalHarpey 07:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Site maintenance